


Acekawa

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ace!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa never mentioned to Iwaizumi that he was asexual, but now that they're dating he can only avoid that conversation for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acekawa

“This isn’t working. I think you’re confusing me more.” Iwaizumi said, shoving the laptop away from him so that he wouldn’t have to look at his paper.

“What? No, I’m making perfect sense!” Oikawa argued, pushing the laptop closer to Iwaizumi.

“You’re an awful tutor. This paper isn’t even due for another week.” This time he shoved Oikawa away.

“Yeah, but we’re going to be busy getting ready for the Interhigh next week, so you’ve got to finish.” Oikawa rolled his chair back over to Iwaizumi’s side.

“Have you finished yours?”

“Last week.” Oikawa confirmed.

Iwaizumi sighed. “I’ll do mine when I get home. You’re distracting me.”

“How am I distracting you? I’m the one telling you to do your paper!” Oikawa scoffed, looking affronted.

“You’re hardly wearing any clothes.” Iwaizumi gestured to Oikawa’s outfit, which consisted of his shortest volleyball shorts and a crop top.

“It’s hot out!” Oikawa protested. “And my mom won’t turn the ac up.”

“It’s not _that_ hot out. The ac costs extra money to use. Try being considerate towards your mom.”

“I am. I’m dressing for the heat instead of bugging her to turn the ac up.”

“Then try being considerate to me and put on _a little_ _more._ ” It was hard for Iwaizumi not to want to stare and just appreciate his boyfriend, even if they hadn’t been dating for long.

Oikawa tilted his head. “How is that being considerate to you? Isn’t looking my best when you come over considerate? I don’t want to be all sweaty and gross.”

“I’ve seen you sweaty and gross. I can’t concentrate on anything with you looking-” Iwaizumi waved his arms in front of him, gesturing to all of Oikawa, “-like this.”

“Fiiiiine. I’ll change.” Oikawa pouted as he got up and examined his closet, finding a tank top and slightly longer pair of volleyball shorts. It was still hot out, he wasn’t going to put on too much more.

“Actually,” Iwaizumi stopped him as he pulled off his crop top, “You wanna have sex instead?”

Oikawa choked on air. “I-wha- Iwa-chan, would it kill you to be more romantic?! You’re not supposed to just say that out of the blue! This is why you’ve never had a girlfriend!”  

“Could also be because I’m gay, stupid.” Iwaizumi straightened himself from his slouch to fully turn to Oikawa, “So, do you?”

Oikawa had been hoping to avoid this conversation for a bit longer, but it wasn’t looking like that was going to happen. He pulled the tank top on and shook his head. “Um, I think I should tell you something, actually.”

Iwaizumi arched an eyebrow, “What is it?” His eyes widened as his mind started to form a multitude of ideas of what Oikawa wanted to tell him. “You didn’t contract any diseases from your other relationships, did you?!”

Oikawa looked completely caught off guard by that. “What? No! Really, Iwa-chan, have some faith.” He said, sounding affronted. “No, I just - I’m asexual.” He mumbled, sitting back down in his chair. “I, uh, I get it if you want to stop dating. You wouldn’t be the first, and I won’t be mad or anything.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, completely lost. “Isn’t that what plants are? I’m pretty sure you’re not a tree.”

“Really, Iwa-chan? I know I gave you a crash course about sexualities when you asked me about what pansexual was. It means I don’t really feel sexual attraction.”

Iwaizumi hummed in understanding, but a thought caused him to pause, “Wait, you’ve _had_ sex before. You’ve told me about it.”

“Yeah, I know, I wanted to see if I’d like it. So, I tried a few times, and I wasn’t really into it. I mean, I _can,_ but people tend to get offended when I don’t thoroughly enjoy the experience.” That was probably the only reason it hadn’t spread around school that Oikawa was asexual. No one wanted to go telling people that Oikawa hadn’t liked sleeping with them.

“Ahh,” Iwaizumi said in understanding. While he was slightly disappointed, it didn’t matter too much to him. If it wasn’t Oikawa’s thing, he could deal with it. He stood from his chair to approach Oikawa and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I’m not gonna break up with you just ‘cause you won’t sleep with me. That’d be dumb.”

“You’re sure?” Oikawa asked, looking up at Iwaizumi with a small genuine smile.

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have spent years being in love with you if I only cared about your dick, stupid.” They may have only gotten together recently, but they’d both been pining after each other for forever.

Oikawa felt a blush taking over his face, so he spun his chair around to hide from Iwaizumi’s sight. “Good. Because I love you too.”

Iwaizumi smiled as he leaned down and tilted Oikawa’s face back towards him to press a kiss to his lips. “I guess I can make up for it by jacking off to porn with guys who look more or less like you.”

Oikawa gasped and reached for a pillow from the bed next to him, hitting Iwaizumi with it.

“What?! It sounds like a pretty good way to compensate to me.”

“We were having a moment, and you start talking about porn! Do you have a romantic bone in your body, Iwa-chan? Even one?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “Maybe?”

Oikawa hit him with the pillow again. “Work on your paper.”

Iwaizumi chuckled as he sat back down on Oikawa’s bed and reopened his laptop, “As long as you don’t try to help.”

“Rude.” Oikawa muttered, but pulled out his own laptop anyway, so that he wouldn’t bug Iwaizumi.

“Love you too,” Iwaizumi smiled.


End file.
